


Dirty Boys

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Muddy boys, dirty boys, hot fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor & Jude have a mutual love for rain and thunderstorms so when it's pouring the boys are more than excited to get out there and "Dance in the rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are aged up a bit 16 and 17.  
> Enjoy the fluff!!

The first crack of thunder made Connor look up from the tablet that Jude and Connor were watching a movie on; they used the tablet as an excuse to be all cuddled up and close to each other with no questions asked.  " Babe." Connor said as he sat up glancing toward the window just in time to see a flash of lightening he smirked and looked to Jude gently shaking him." Baby it's gonna rain!" Connor said excitedly. Jude perked up a bit he sat up setting the tablet aside both boys looking out the window now as it started to rain and another crack of thunder  was heard. " Awesome." Jude said as he got up and walked to the open window letting the cool air and rain hit his warm face he kept his eyes focused out the window only raising an eyebrow when he felt Connors big warm hands on his hips he smiled feeling Connor lean over him. " I love thunderstorms." he said into Judes ear. Jude smiled and turned his head a bit." Me too" Jude said softly playfully wiggling his hips against his boyfriend; Connor smirked and nipped Judes neck." Ey none of that.. your moms are here and i dont wanna get lectured about sex... Again." he said with a soft chuckle. Jude laughed softly and turned around in Connors arms." Fine." he said as he wrapped his arms around Connors neck." Maybe later when we go to your place?" Jude arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend." Your dad is on a trip right?" Jude asked softly as he looked his boyfriend over before his doe eyes met Connors beautiful chocolate brown eyes." Mm Yeah he is.." Connor smirked as he leaned in and kissed Jude.

The kiss was interrupted by  a loud crack of thunder which caused both boys to glance back out the window just in time to see the lightening that followed. " That's so sick!" Connor said excitedly as he watched the rain now." Yeah lightnings awesome." Jude said softly and it just occurred to Jude that it's down right pouring which gave him an excellent idea. " Hey wheres your phone?" Jude asked softly; Connor raised an eyebrow and pulled it out of his pocket." Here why?" Jude took it and set it next to the tablet he then pulled his own out and set it on Connors before Connor could even ask a question Jude pulled him out of the room and downstairs. Both the boys were wearing t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts it was cute because they almost completely matched the shirts were different colors that happen to look good together and the shorts were just plan black basketball shorts.  " Baby what are we doing?" Connor asked as he was tugged down the stairs. Jude opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch pulling Connor with him." Just trust me." he said softly and of course Connor did.  

The wind was picking up a bit but it felt so nice neither of the boys cared at this point they were just enjoying the cool rainy weather. Jude wrapped his arms around Connors neck and pulled him closer; Connor following ever so eagerly as Jude pulled him into a kiss. At first it was soft and sweet and then it got more intense finally Jude slowly pulled away nipping Connors bottom lip he gently sucked on it  as they heard another crack of thunder followed by an awesome purply lightening strike. " Mm" Connor whined a bit when Jude pulled away. Jude smirked and pulled completely away from his boyfriend he walked off the porch and into the rain. Connor stared at him  in disbelief; Jude had just teased and Connor wasnt one for teasing." Judeee" he whined and puppy pouted as he followed him into the rain without a second thought. Within seconds of being off the porch the boys were soaked but they didn't care; Connor pulled Jude close to his body he leaned in and kissed him on the lips it was hot a little sloppy and whole lot needy, naturally Jude just melted into the kiss he liked that Connor could be needy and handsy sometimes it made him feel loved and wanted.  " Mmm" Jude pulled away again playfully nipping Connors lower lip before gently shoving him away and then running around the front yard. Connor groaned dramatically. " Jude Adams Foster... Get back here!!" Connor hollered as he chased Jude around the yard. " No way.. if you catch me though.. You can kiss me all you want.. as long as you want." He said as he moved away from Connor.

Jude and Connor  were on opposite sides  of the lawn when another crack of thunder and strike of lighting was heard. The boys were still soaking wet and only getting wetter but they didn't care this was fun. " Oh Is that what i win?" Connor asked as he moved to one side causing Jude to side step away from him he nodded and smirked. It was a little game of cat and mouse Jude being the mouse and Connor being the cat. The game went on for a few more cracks of thunder and strikes of lighting   when finally Connor grabbed Jude by the waist and Jude slipped in the mud causing the boys to fall to the ground they both started laughing  and Connor straddled Jude after a brief wrestling match Jude was pinned the muddy ground and Connor was staring down at his dirty boyfriend he smirked " Even covered in mud you're fuckin adorable." Connor said as he leaned down to kiss Jude deeply on the lips. Jude used the distraction and thrust his hips up getting enough leverage to roll them over so now Jude was straddling Connor and pinning him down. Both boys were covered in mud now Jude smirked down at Connor leaning in he kissed him playfully nipping his bottom lip again as he pulled away they locked eyes and shared a smile. Another crack of thunder and strike of blue lighting  came and went. " You got a little something.." Jude said letting Connors wrist go as he placed a hand on Connors chest." I got where?" Connor asked holding himself up by his elbows. Jude tried to show him by pointing of course it didn't work so Jude smiled " Its right." he paused and smooshed mud all over Connors right Cheek." Right there!!!" Jude started laughing so hard at Connors shocked expression he stared and then narrowed his eyes before grabbing Jude and flipping them over again.

Jude laughed softly as he once again looked up at Connor who just smirked straddling Jude he stared for a moment." Such a pretty face Jude too bad.." Connor began and Jude narrowed his eyes." Dont you dare Stevens." Jude tried but it was too late Connor mushed a handful of mud all over Judes face leaving a stunned  Jude  laying under him." Oh My god i can't believe you just did that!" Jude said exasperatedly. Connor just smirked " Paybacks a bitch foster!" he said as Jude took a handful of mud and slipped his hand up Connors shirt mushing the mud all over Connors toned tan chest causing Connor to gasp and shrink away from the sudden coldness " JUDE!" He said as he rolled off his boyfriend. Jude sat up and smirked when he felt a cold mushiness of Mud going down his shirt he stared at Connor and then it was on. Jude tackled Connor and they started wrestling one another  rolling around pushing and shoving, pinning down  and at one point someone ground down against the other which was kinda hot but it was quickly forgotten when Connor grabbed Judes face and pulled him down  kissing him. Despite the muddy faces they kissed even mud all over them they were caked in the mud and it didnt stop them from locking lips. The rain was still coming down pretty hard so some of the mud was getting washed off their faces  while they sat there now making out.

A loud crack of thunder pulled the boys apart and they only just then realized they should probably get back inside it was getting worse out there. Jude and Connor pulled each other up and walked covered in mud as well as hand in hand toward the porch they were about to go in when they ran into Stef at the door way she stared at them completely shocked. " There is no way you two are coming in here covered in mud." She said firmly and both Jude and Connor looked at each other; Lena came to the door and started laughing." Oh my god what did you two do?" She asked as she took in the dirty boys appearances. " You two are gonna need to hose off before coming in here and taking a shower. " She added before heading to the living room. Jude and Connor stood there for a moment as Stef followed Lena. Jude and Connor stepped back out into the rain which in about twenty minutes took care of most of the mud on the outside. The boys quickly ran inside afterwards heading to Judes room where they closed the door; Connor stripped off his shirt as did Jude. " So whose first?"  Jude asked as they looked toward the shared bathroom. Connor arched an eyebrow." We could take one together... It's not like we havent done that before." he suggested with a shrug. Jude smirked and blushed before pushing past Connor with clean clothes. " Maybe next time hot shot." he winked and closed the door. 

 


End file.
